


Belly Butterflies

by PotatoPIerrot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Hidekane Week, M/M, gross domestic fluff attempts, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPIerrot/pseuds/PotatoPIerrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is probably the only person in existence who knew how to wake Kaneki up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of HideKane week with the theme Sunshine

When Kaneki’s sleepless, he doesn’t sleep for days.

When he _does_ sleep, however, he sleeps like a log.

Hide knows that firsthand. After all, he’s always the one to bring him a glass of water and soothe the boy back to sleep whenever he wakes from his nightmares. He’s always the one to run his hand up and down his back while whispering assurances that it’s alright, that he’s safe. And he’s always the one to wait until he falls asleep first before drifting off himself.

And of course, Hide’s also always the one to rouse Kaneki from his sleep - mainly because he’s the only one who could. It isn’t that Kaneki would turn into a raging monster upon being forcefully woken up by anyone other than Hide - it’s just that the latter’s the only person who actually knew how to effectively get him out of bed.

And Hide doesn’t put that knowledge to waste.

“Kanekiii! Breakfast is ready, sleepyhead!”

Hide practically skips into the bedroom, making his way towards the unmoving lump on the bed. Kaneki groans a little at the sound of his voice but otherwise doesn’t do as much as budge. Hide breathes a fond sigh despite himself as he approaches him.

“Come on, man. Your coffee’s going to get cold,” he says, settling down on the edge of the bed. “You’ll be late for that detective drama you were watching yesterday if you don’t hurry up.”

Kaneki outright ignores him. Hide twists to stare at him for a moment, a smug smile slowly creeping to his face. He shifts to turn his whole body, and inches downwards and closer to his sleeping best friend.

“Kaneki~” he sing-songs, barely able to keep himself from chuckling with glee. “Your belly’s wide open!”

And without a warning, he ducks down, presses his mouth to Kaneki’s exposed abdomen, and blows.

Kaneki doubles over at once, but Hide doesn’t stop. He keeps blowing until Kaneki grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yanks him over with his monstrous strength, bursting into a series of giggles as he does so. Hide falls onto the soft sheets beside him and chuckles along so hard that he has tears in his eyes. He loved Kaneki’s melodious laughter so, so much.

“Meanie,” Kaneki pouts playfully once they’d both calmed down, and Hide only shrugs unapologetically. Hey, it’s not _his_ fault that he knew him long enough to figure out where his most ticklish spots were. “You could’ve given me another five minutes before I got up myself.”

“Or you could keep going until dinner,’ Hide finishes for him with a lopsided smile. Kaneki doesn’t deny it. “Anyway, good morning, sunshine!”

“Mmn, good morning,” Kaneki returns drowsily, leaning in to press a small kiss on the blond’s lips after letting out a huge yawn. He then wraps his arms around him, and proceeds to slink into the sheets once more. Hide notices what he’s trying to do at once.

“Oh. _Oh, no_ , Ken. You’re _not_ going back to sleep,” he protests, but Kaneki blissfully ignores him again. He looks so peaceful like this, Hide couldn’t help thinking while slowly admitting defeat. The worry lines and knitted eyebrows that usually marred his face aren’t there, and it isn’t everyday Kaneki gets to look so utterly relaxed, really. Hide feels terrible for having to ruin such a rare moment for him, but he can’t exactly afford to spoil his boyfriend all day, every day, either.

“Fine, geez,” Hide mumbles as Kaneki shifts the both of them into such a comfortable position that even _he_ himself finds it difficult to get out of bed now. “Just five more minutes, okay? Then my pancakes burn.”


End file.
